


Live Once as a Pirate, Die Once as a Fool

by sunsetmondays



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/pseuds/sunsetmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt swap - pirate au.<br/>Vechs dreamed of being a pirate. Is it really all that foolish to dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Once as a Pirate, Die Once as a Fool

"Throw him in the brig!" The lanky man with jet black hair and piercing blue eyes didn't even flinch when two of the burliest men grabbed his arms and dragged him into the depths of the ship. Only a darkened expression and a hard glare served as a grim farewell to the man in the cape - the one who'd ordered his very imprisonment.

"I never wanted to steal in the first place," he said, barely audible over the slamming of the cell door. "Never wanted to hurt anyone," he whispered as one of the men left, leaving a single guard to watch over his lonely cell. He slumped in a dusty corner, burying his head in his hands.

His guard coughed once, cleared his throat, and looked up from his stool. "I decided to do some research while we were out in port," he said, "and I thought you'd probably want to hear that I know who you are, Prince Davion."

Vechs flinched at the use of his regal title - something he hadn't heard used in months. "Never wanted to hurt anyone," he repeated, "I never wanted any of this. Only wanted to escape the palace, Z, I thought being a pirate would be a little fun." He swallowed a shaky breath and contemplated everything that had happened in the last few months: the sneaking out of the palace after a fight with his father, running around the docks like a commoner and marvelling at the ships he'd always dreamed of.

He was mad, but enthralled; it was the first time he'd gone beyond the finely preened land of the upper courts where he had spent his days dreaming about exciting stories of brave pirates and daring adventures. It had been a snap decision fuelled by months of tension between his father and the anger of a young man wanting to break free and explore the world around him. It was risky as hell. He'd dumped the change in his pockets in exchange for a rucksack, a spare shirt, a slightly rusted but still sharp knife, and a tin of dried fruit.

The ship he'd caught in his sights was weather-worn but well-cared for, hoisting a simple black and white flag with an unusual and unrecognisable sigil. He'd instantly fallen in love with the patched-up sails that he'd seen raised as the ship came into port. He wanted to reach out and stroke the wooden boards making up its hull, still holding some of their original gloss (or maybe it was a newer coat lovingly applied when the original wore away).

The crew were either busy restocking the ship with food and supplies or out bartering in the markets when Vechs snuck aboard the ship. He'd hidden under a net smelling of old fish and salty air far at the back of the cargo bay, crusted salt rubbing onto his clean shirt. He'd held his breath as the crew packed the rest of the ship. Then, when the ship began to lull and rock as it pulled out of port, he'd staggered out from under the net, the world swaying unnaturally, and fallen asleep against a barrel to dream of exotic lands and wild adventures.

Of course, the crew was less than pleased when he was discovered at dusk, stars starting to glimmer in a near-cloudless sky. There were arguments, the drawing of swords, and one too many unfriendly faces, but through some miracle he managed to win them over enough to let him live. But after many hours of scrubbing the deck floors and polishing swords as cabin boy, Vechs felt like part of the family. Glares from the crew were almost nonexistent and finally, at their first port since they'd left his homeland, he was invited to join in on the adventures.

More fond memories continued from that point: leaning on Z as the world swayed around him on his first time on solid ground in over a month, falling into that sandy pit on the trek through mountainous jungle, laughing hysterically over drunken card games. It seemed as if he was living the life of some fantastical book character far away from the real world. His new life was intoxicating, exhilarating.

The crew of the Mindcrack - as he'd come to know as the ship's name - were wonderful people. They didn't seem out to cause much trouble, only interested in good times and good drink. They seemed more like rogue merchants than pirates, making a living trading goods from port to port. It only happened to be that a good portion of those goods weren't exactly legal, but Vechs didn't mind. He didn't run away to become some lawful knight after all.

He was having the time of his life. At least until a run-in with enemy pirates. The crew fought valiantly, outnumbered but certainly not out skilled. Vechs had pitched in with the fight passing out weapons and when the opportunity came, taking out the enemy. He didn't mean it. By Notch, he swore it was an accident. The youngest crew member with his dark skin and foreign blade looked so much like the enemy pirates - so much so that in the heat of the battle it seemed like a mistake one could easily make.

He pleaded that he'd never dare purposefully hurt on of their own, but when some of the older crew already were still hesitant to give their trust, who do you think the captain's more likely to believe? He heard 'spy', 'assassin' and 'no-good thief' spill from the mouths of those he'd come to call friends. Wary warmth turned to outright hostility. Many turned on him and those that didn't kept well away from the turmoil, keeping their opinions to themselves.

Again, he was lucky to escape with his life, merely being locked in the brig to await further trail. His options were limited and his future seemed dim. Only a single crew member dared to speak without burning hostility. Z, his closest friend on the ship and now his only guard spoke in a low voice as he curled up in the corner of his cell.

"I don't know why you did it - did all of this, but I still don't entirely doubt you when you say you didn't mean to kill him. So I'm going to tell you this: We're coming into port in two days time where a final decision will be made. There will be a key in the bottom of your soup the night before. When we go out into the markets, run. Run far and run fast. If we ever see you again, I doubt the same mercy will be granted. I wish you well, my friend. I honestly do wish things didn't have to end this way but there's not much more I can do."

Vechs wiped his eyes and nodded once. "Thank-you," he whispered, voice hoarse. Z tilted his head then turned away. Silence awaited the rest of the trip, leaving Vechs to think, to plan, to reminisce. All good things must come to an end, but not like this. He'd trade a lifetime and more for anything but this lonely dejected fate of a false hero, torn from the pages of a beloved adventure book and thrown into the fire to burn with every other dream he'd ever dared to try living.

~ ~ ~


End file.
